Vehicles such as sports utility vehicles or pickup trucks typically comprise a closure element such as a tailgate or a split tailgate that opens downwards (i.e. a drop down tailgate). The downwards-opening tailgates on these vehicles typically open to be level with the base or floor of the boot (i.e. the load floor). This allows for ease of loading of cargo and other luggage into the boot of the vehicle if a user places the cargo onto the drop down tailgate and pushes it along the load floor into the boot. In this way, especially if the items are heavy or bulky, the user would not have to reach into the vehicle to load the cargo.
Further, drop down tailgates are usually designed to be able to support the full weight of users standing or sitting on it, particularly when the vehicle is stationary.
However, in vehicles with a single tailgate that opens sideways or upwards, sitting at the rear of the vehicle when it is stationary is hindered by the lip of the boot and may also have reduced headroom.
Vehicles with high ground clearance can be difficult for users to enter and exit. Accordingly, steps or support surfaces may be provided for users. Typically, the steps are permanently fixed to the exterior of a vehicle with high ground clearance, and may be configured to move into a stowed configuration. However, attachments such as steps to the exterior of the vehicle can adversely affect the aerodynamic performance of the vehicle.
Further, the rear closure element (i.e. the tailgate) of vehicles with high ground clearance may be relatively higher from the ground than the side doors in order to maximise the approach and departure angle of the vehicle. This can make the tailgate particularly difficult to use to enter and exit the vehicle.
Vehicle users transporting bicycles typically affix cycle carriers or bicycle racks to the vehicle for carrying the bicycles. Cycle carriers are typically mounted to the rear of the vehicle, particularly on vehicles with high ground clearance, where roof-mounted cycle carriers are less suitable as the height of the vehicle makes it difficult to load and unload bicycles. Most cycle carriers and bicycle racks are multi-component devices that the user must spend time carefully assembling and attaching securely to the vehicle.
The present invention has been devised to mitigate or overcome at least some of the above-mentioned problems.